Accessories Sold Separately
by Castello
Summary: The company that created the squip starts selling hollow bodies for the squip to inhabit (within a five foot radius of the host). They're ridiculously expensive, 'anatomically correct' and probably dangerous if misused... so of course, Jeremy buys one. Totally not for perverted reasons.
1. Accessories Sold Separately P1

Jeremy wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he sold his prized possession of baseball cards, a couple of the vintage games he owned that would fetch the best price, and his limited edition donkey kong action figure just to scrounge up enough money for this thing... but he'd somehow convinced himself that he needed it, this ludicrously expensive hollow body designed especially for the squip to temporarily inhabit. Of course, it would be for totally non-perverted reasons.

Developing something (too close to feelings to be comfortable) for the nagging little voice in his head had been an unexpected development for both of them. Though honestly, Jeremy was a teenage boy, recently come to terms with his own bisexuality and raging with hormones, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. The Squip hadn't minded too much. He'd been mildly miffed at first, insisting that Jeremy focus on his high school peers rather than himself, but he'd come to terms with his host's little crush pretty fast. In fact, most days he used it to his advantage, the manipulative ass.

Jeremy still bit his lip whenever he sat down to do his homework, remembering the few times the Squip had offered him phantom blowjobs in return for completing his work.

Jeremy had tried to be good about it. There wasn't much he could do really besides fantasize, and Jeremy had fantasized about plenty of things in his lifetime so that was no different from before really. The only problem was that his brain had started to fantasize about the squip more and more often, even to the point of the Squip's bodily form taking priority in most of his wet dreams. He thought about what it might feel like to be held down by the cold hands of a computerized entity more than he thought about what it might be like to hold Christine's soft curves or to kiss Michael in the middle of playing a game.

He'd been good about it for the most part though, careful to never really verbalise these things around the squip. Of course, he already knew everything that Jeremy thought about, but not bringing it up helped with the illusion that it wasn't happening at all. They could both ignore it that way.

This though... this wasn't ignoring it at all.

When he'd found out that the creators of the Squip had started selling 'accessories' he'd really only been curious, pulling his laptop onto his knees and typing in the secret url of the Squip website (knowledge of said url, courtesy of his very own). When a very long, deep search into their secret website brought up what could only be described as an arsenal of empty bodies, he'd originally wretched a little.

"This is new." the Squip had said with some genuine surprise beside him, looking over Jeremy's shoulder at the catalogue, "I didn't know about this until now."

"Rich said it was new." he replied, scrolling down through the different supply of models they had.

The Squip hummed, "They've based the character models off of the most popular portrayals of the squip. Fascinating. I assume they had a collection of subjects to survey."

Jeremy frowned, peeking hesitantly over his shoulder, "Will they have a model of you?"

"All of those are me, Jeremy."

"I mean, how I see you?"

The Squip side eyed him, "What are you planning to do if they do?"

He shrugged, turned back to the screen and continued scrolling, "I dunno. I was just curious."

"...You can't afford one, Jeremy."

I have some expensive things I could sell if I needed to, He thought before he could stop himself.

"You'd really sell those? For something I could only use within a five foot radius of you?"

Jeremy drew his shoulders up tight and awkwardly, "I don't know. We don't even know if they have what I'd want."

The Squip leaned his chin over Jeremy's shoulder, "You could pick whatever model suited your fancy. It doesn't have to look exactly like how I often present myself to you. This was just a form that I derived from the traits your brain saw as 'cool' and would be most susceptible to recieving advice from."

He blinked, "You picked a form based off of what I thought was cool?"

"Not attractive." he said pointedly, fixing Jeremy with an unimpressed look, "Cool, mature, something you would look up to subconsciously. I hadn't intended on you finding this form physically pleasing."

He shifted a little uncomfortably, "Do you look like this to anyone else?"

"Sometimes." the Squip admitted, then stared at him curiously, "That bothers you."

"It might bother me less if they actually have your- oh."

They both stopped conversing to stare at the picture on screen. The body of a man, older than high school, certainly, but not vastly so. His mature features were almost exactly like the face of his Squip, if not a perfect copy. The hair was a little shorter, not the curly locks that he was accustomed to but a short, styled cut. The front was longer, swept up and to the side. The replica also had a cleanly shaven face, and Jeremy hated himself for being a little sad about that.

"You don't even know that you would like the feel of stubble. Calm yourself."

"Sometimes I really wish you would just let me pretend you can't hear everything that I'm thinking."

The Squip huffed, rolling his eyes, "It's not my fault you have an overactive libido. Or a very loud mind when thinking about these things."

Jeremy scoffed, slammed the laptop shut and pushed it to the end of his bed. He wasn't going to buy anything. Not even just because he didn't have the money, but he wouldn't give the Squip the satisfaction. There was no excuse for it. If Jeremy bought one it would only be advantageous to the squip. It would be like... giving him a gift.

"Oh, I believe you'd enjoy it too." the cool, low tone of his Squip cooed into his ear, "After all, the very moment Rich told you about it you thought of what it would be like to have me in a physical form, did you not?"

Jeremy gasped, well used to the manipulative intentions of his bad natured crush, frustrated that even knowing that, Jeremy had sagged back just a little, "I hate you." he groaned, "I'm not buying one."

"I never suggested you should."

"You want me to though, don't you? You'd like to have a body of your own."

The Squip scoffed, a phantom hand slipping around his waist as Jeremy felt the beginnings of arousal build up in his system, "I already told you, I wouldn't be able to use it outside of a short radius to your irritating presence. Here in this room. It wouldn't do me much good. It would do you all the good in the world though, certainly."

The hand slipped up his chest, the nerves in his skin around his neck activated to give the illusion of fingers loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Wouldn't it be lovely to feel this for real? To have actual hands holding you down instead of just imagining it for yourself?"

Jeremy made a strangled noise, "You're awful. Stop it. I can't buy one."

"I know you can't. That's what makes this fun. We can practice your self control, maybe even teach you about coming to terms with the things you can't have."

"That's a shitty lesson to have to learn."

"But a good one."

The phantom hand disappeared from his neck, and Jeremy was left alone with the frustrated beginnings of arousal. He groaned, fell back into his pillow and cursed up at the ceiling.

In the end, he'd sold the lot of his valuables while plastered drunk, having coming home from a party incredibly horny and in the mood to make some terrible life decisions. He'd pulled up the (saved and favorited)page of the website and bought the damn thing before he could talk himself out of it. His drunken brain screamed praises of his genius as he did it, thinking about how great it would be to actually get one up on his Squip for the first time, to actually surprise the git. He'd chuckled, found his dad's stash of pity whiskey hidden away in a cupboard and drank until he was sure he wouldn't remember the purchase the next day.

So of course, it came as a complete surprise to both of them when he received a giant package in the mail half a week later, a huge 'FRAGILE' label slapped across the box on every side. His dad had looked at him a little oddly, but Jeremy dragged the thing inside and refused to say anything other than "Michael." in terms of pitiful explanation.

"When did you order a package?" his Squip asked.

"I didn't..." Jeremy huffed, finally having gotten the box into his room and reaching for a pair of scissors from his desk, "You would know if I did, wouldn't you?"

The Squip hummed and curiously looked on as he started to cut the tape.

They both gasped collectively when the flaps were pulled apart and Jeremy dug through the packing peanuts to find something very flesh-like beneath his hands. He pulled, and almost screamed when he was greeted with a very real looking version of his squip.

"Oh my god, I bought one."

The Squip laughed at him, "That's what happened to your doll. You sold it."

"It was an action figure." he glared defensively, "At least appreciate it now that I apparently spent the money on a fucking body for you. God damn it. Michael's gonna kill me for getting rid of all that stuff for this."

"It's not his money." the Squip pointed out, and settled his hands over Jeremy's shoulders with an excited grin, "The question is, are you going to regret your purchase?"

Jeremy huffed, shook the squip off of him and pulled the body the rest of the way out of the box, spilling styrofoam peanuts onto the floor as the box tipped over with its weight. It was almost as heavy as a real body, he mused miserably. Jeremy scrambled for the instruction manual that had fallen out with it and set the body up so that it was sitting against the wall behind him. He sat next to it, exhausted and admittedly a little out of breath. He was more out of shape that he realized.

"We're still working on that."

"Shut up." he grumbled, and pulled the thin collection of pages into his lap. "Huh." he said, cheeks going a little red, "It says it's anatomically correct."

The Squip smirked, "I estimate a 90% chance that you will not be regretting this purchase, Jeremy."

He gushed, thought miserably about how stupid it would look trying to hit a holographic person before catching sight of the hollow body beside him.

"You could certainly hit me in that body, but I still wouldn't feel it so your point would be moot."

"You're ruining my fun, asshole."

"Just read the manual. You can skim it if you want, I'll retain the information even if you don't."

Jeremy slumped, turning the body over a little to rid it of the plain, dark T-shirt so that he could remove the panel on the back like the manual instructed. "I have to... prick my finger on a needle so that it can like... read my blood or something. Dude, that sucks."

"It needs to have the same bit of nanotechnology within it as you do. Otherwise this would be completely pointless."

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand how you work." he said with exasperation, and tried to distract himself from just how real the skin of this fake body felt under his hands, "You run on Mountain Dew for crying out loud..."

He'd been trying not to think about what this body looked like shirtless, and it was made a little easier by seeing a square chunk of the back some clean off. It really helped remind him that it wasn't a real body. It was just a shell, designed to hold the squip. Fake, even if the flesh felt real in his hands.

"It was a popular drink in Asia around the time we were created. I imagine those scientists assumed the craze would continue on for sometime."

Jeremy drew the red wire out from the inside as was pointed out on the pages, a sharp tip at its end staring at him like an unwelcome houseguest. "I really don't like needles."

"I know. That's why you wouldn't get the tattoo I suggested. It's just one quick jab. I could take control of your body to do it for you if you don't think you can do it yourself."

"I hate when you do that and you know it."

"But you'll get it done that way."

Jeremy frowned, steeled himself mentally, "I can do it on my own."

He brought his finger close, squeezing his eyes shut before actually going through with the prick, the tip of his index finger stinging for a painful moment. It almost felt as though little barbes were shooting up into where the tip and his skin made contact, but he kept his finger on the needle point for the full ten seconds as instructed.

Beside him, the Squip gasped, and Jeremy turned his head to see what was the matter before realizing the projection had vanished. He had only a second to register the difference before the body lying in front of him moved. He startled, yipped, and fell back onto his ass with an undignified thump.

The Squip turned, a small, devious smirk stretching across his lips, "Well hello, Jeremy."

His mouth open and shut like that of a gaping fish, "H-he-hello-"

The Squip huffed, then turned to crane his head, looking over his shoulder at where the wire was still dangling behind him, "Be a dear and put my back on again?"

Jeremy gulped, quickly nodding before bending forward for the fleshy panel. The discarded shirt too, while he was at it. He tucked the wire away, replaced the rectangle of flesh and nervously tried to return the shirt when the Squip turned around, facing Jeremy in the new body and smiling in the most devious of ways.

He caught Jeremy by the wrist, grin widening at his quickening breath, the spike in his pulse, the way he lifted his eyes up somewhat pitifully to Squip's icy blues.

"I suppose I should thank you properly for this wonderful gift, shouldn't I?"

Jeremy gulped, still helplessly clinging onto the shirt with his other hand, "I- you- uhm-"

"Stop stumbling. It might be cute as the submissive partner in a relationship, but we've been trying for months to train you otherwise."

Jeremy's mouth hung open. He couldn't actually say it, but he definitely thought there's no way I could be dominant with you loud enough to fearthat he'd said it aloud. He couldn't help the beat his heart skipped when the Squip only smirked down at him, taking a looming step closer, eyes lidded.

"Well, maybe just this once... Let's see how 'anatomically correct' this body really is, shall we?"


	2. Accessories Sold Separately P2

"You're panicking." the Squip said, his not- _quite_ -real hands sliding down Jeremy's naked sides.

"I'm about to lose my... well, _that_ virginity to- to _you_. I can be nervous if I want to." he shuddered, hands still obediently gripping his Squip's shoulders, as he'd been instructed to do, "You've got an _actual body_ , it's really weird."

" _You_ bought it."

"I was drunk off my ass."

He smirked, leaned forward and pressed warm lips against Jeremy's neck, "You still made the decision to purchase this for me-or for yourself, either way. You had to have expected this, even wanted it, on some level, from the very beginning, Jeremy."

He bit the skin there, worrying it between his perfectly crafted teeth until the color changed from the pale hue of a teenager who's spent too much time indoors to an irritated, rosy red.

Jeremy whined, clenched his fingers, but kept them on the Squip's shoulders, "I hate you."

"We'll have to work on your lying too," he smirked, and his hands roamed lower, cupped the obvious proof that Jeremy didn't hate him(or at least, not what he was doing), and licked beneath his jaw, "Though, even without your many tells, I know that you love this."

" _This_ and _you_ are totally different things." Jeremy said with a grumble, the words cut off at the end in a gasp as the Squip bit down roughly on his earlobe.

"You love that I'm the one doing this to you. I don't know why you insist on trying to lie to me, Jeremy. You're well aware that I know exactly what you're thinking." he smiled into his neck, moving his hands around and behind to pull Jeremy closer with palms cupped over his ass cheeks.

Jeremy's front pressed against the Squip, urged on by resilient, guiding hands. It was still an amazing spectacle, coming to terms with how much he could really feel like this, with a 'real' body looming over him. He'd fantasized about something like this since the first time he realized that the Squip felt what Jeremy felt. When he was horny, the squip felt it too. He wondered how that would make this experience different from being with one of his high school peers. With the Squip's ability to feed off of his growing arousal, using it to amplify his own, would it make the whole thing that much better?

"Mmm, while it means much less to me to become aroused, it certainly is helpful to know exactly what you enjoy. Pay attention. Remember what you like so that you'll know for future experiences. You'll be surprised by how much you can accomplish when you know exactly what to tell your partner in bed."

Jeremy groaned, shutting his eyes.

The Squip cocked his head curiously, staring down at Jeremy's face in assessment as he coiled devilishly clever fingers around his steadily growing erection, "You prefer me not to talk about future partners while we do this..." he said, somewhat... amazed?

No, amazed wasn't the right word. He was still just a computer program after all, made up of code and simulated ambition. It wasn't anything as emotionally invested as amazement, but maybe something closer to... scientific enamorment? He seemed to like picking Jeremy apart, exploring his emotions with his own experience in order to better understand them. Even if it was only for the purpose of furthering his own knowledge in human interactions, Jeremy got a small thrill just from thinking about being interesting enough to a super computer like the Squip for him to be 'enamored'.

"You're hopeless." the Squip murmured, but his body moved against Jeremy's in a way that wasn't completely dismissive, "You'll get yourself involved in an abusive relationship if you're so content to receive such little affection from your partners, Jeremy."

Jeremy huffed annoyedly, "You realize that makes you the abuser right?"

"We're not in a relationship, Jeremy." he snapped back, more banterful than malicious.

Right. Jeremy knew that. Of course.

Even though it was an obvious truth, it still hurt a little bit to have it so blatantly pointed out in this context.

"Sex and relationships aren't mutually exclusive Jeremy." the Squip sighed, and paused his movements to bracket both arms on either side of Jeremy's head, coming to terms with the fact that Jeremy wanted to discuss his feelings about this. He wouldn't be able to go any further if they didn't.

Jeremy pouted out his bottom lip, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You want to talk about these misguided feelings you have. You're only saying that you're sorry because you believe that I'm annoyed with it."

Jeremy blinked up at him, the frustrated fists he had kept at the Squip's shoulders slowly sliding down between their naked chests. One of the weird things that made the Squip body decidedly _not_ human was the lack of any hair apart from the short tuffs on his head and face. The rest of him was unrealistically smooth and hairless.

"You're _not_ annoyed with it?" he asked cautiously.

"Not particularly. It will be easy enough to get you horny again after you're finished. You're easily aroused."

Jeremy groaned with exasperation, "You really aren't capable of not insulting me, are you?"

"You're easy to insult. There's a lot wrong with you."

Jeremy frowned, choosing to stare and the finely crafted line of the Squip's collar bone instead of his eyes.

Above him, there was a sigh, "Talk, Jeremy."

"I don't want to talk to you. You don't actually care."

"On the contrary," he said, and lifted Jeremy's face up with curled fingers under his chin, "It's my prerogative to improve your life. Right now, talking about your feelings will do that. So I am quite invested in it."

He still pouted, "That doesn't actually make me feel any better..."

"I am not capable of the same human emotions you are, Jeremy. What you're looking for isn't something that I can provide."

"I- I know that. I mean, I do, but I can't help what I feel..."

"You can learn to control it."

He furrowed his brow, "But I don't _want_ to. That's like... a big part of being human, almost _the point_ of it. I want to be able to follow my heart when it tells me something."

The Squip stayed quiet, watching Jeremy carefully as he struggled with himself.

"I bet you think I'm stupid for that."

The Squip was still silent, but Jeremy saw his eyebrows skew into an expression startlingly human-looking. His thumb brushed lightly over Jeremy's cheek, and Jeremy wasn't actually sure he'd done it consciously. Though, that was stupid, because _of course_ he'd done it intentionally. He was a supercomputer, they didn't do things _sub_ consciously, right?

The Squip blinked, looked down at his own thumb with an affronted frown, then at Jeremy's helplessly hopeful eyes.

"Your feelings aren't entirely without merit, I suppose. That doesn't make them stupid, just mildly irritating." he sighed yet again, "It would be more productive to discontinue this line of thinking though, Jeremy. It's not at all in your best interests to have... feelings for me. You should be focusing on your feelings for Christine or Michael. Those are both relationships you could actually pursue."

"That's not- Wait, why couldn't we?" he asked, blithering, more out of frustration and curiosity than out of any actual want for a relationship with him- _it_ -the Squip.

Eyes already sharp enough to cut glass narrowed at him, made him feel like he was dumb for even asking, "You mean besides the fact that I'm not real? I won't age either. Should some part of our relationship sour, you wouldn't be able to make a clean break. I'd be in your head. You would have no secrets, and the ability to keep secrets from your partner is a crucial part of what makes relationships last so long."

Jeremy frowned, holding up his hands, "Hold on, no it isn't. _Not_ having secrets is how you keep a relationship together."

"You would know." The Squip huffed, and Jeremy glared at him.

" _Hey_."

"Which of us has the better intel here, Jeremy?"

"You're being even more irritating than usual!"

"I would only be worse as a partner."

"I'm not asking to be your- for you to be my- Jesus, why is it so hard to talk to you? _You're in my head,_ you know what I'm thinking, I shouldn't even have to say it."

The Squip's face remained neutral, "Yet another point on my list-"

"God, just... stop talking. I get it. Whatever. I don't even... I don't even know what a relationship with you would look like. It's not like... we couldn't really go on dates, could we?"

The Squip paused, "Actually, I suppose _that_ would be the easy part now. You bought me a body. As long as I was to stay within five feet of you, we could go anywhere."

"I-" Jeremy blinked. He'd actually forgotten for a moment that the figure leaning over him was... fleshy in his hands and not just a hologram. The bastard _did_ have a body now, he was right. As long as they stayed within five feet of each other... "We _could_ actually go on dates..."

The Squip flicked his nose, yet another reminder that he could _do_ shit like that now, "You're off track again. We were in the middle of discussing why that's a _horrible_ idea."

Jeremy caught his hand before he could poke at his face again, "Don't I need practice, anyway?"

The Squip sighed, frowning pointedly at Jeremy, "You could practice with a girl at your school. Honing your skills while also moving up the social ladder. That's what I had planned for you."

"I'm too nervous to actually talk to girls yet anyway, though..."

"A date with me wouldn't change that." he said back, and narrowed his eyes, _like Jeremy was trying to manipulate him and the squip was catching on._ "You can't manipulate me, Jeremy, and I _am_ catching on. You're trying to bribe me."

"Please? Just one? Then I'll shut up." he smirked for a second, then quickly added, "It would definitely improve my life, if nothing else."

He was quiet for a moment, staring at Jeremy with some consideration before finally letting out a relenting sigh, "Very well. One date. But _that's it_ , Jeremy."

Jeremy's smile was wide and dazzling, and the Squip immediately tapped his cheek with his index finger, "Remember that facial expression. You can use it in the future to get what you want."

He guffawed in a chuckle of startled disbelief, "Are you saying you like my smile?"

"It was a charming look," he said, only somewhat iritably, and tried to distract Jeremy by moving a hand down to cup his (now)soft, naked cock. Jeremy gasped, the Squip smirked, "expressions like that can be utilized to make getting what you want easier. You're not a 'manly' man, so the 'cute' look is really all you have going for you. Use it."

Jeremy made a noise, shutting his eyes and breathing a little heavier as the hand cleverly stroking him back to hardness twisted on one particular pull. He turned his face into the arm of the hand planted beside his head, the one holding the Squip up and over him to loom like a hungry predator.

An amused chuckle rumbled out above him, "You shouldn't be so excited to be _prey_."

"Oh my god, don't say it like that!"

The Squip licked at his neck, teasingly nipping along the line of his throat like the very carnivore Jeremy was imagining him to be. His hand worked a little faster, teeth scraped the tender skin with just a little more pressure, and Jeremy was quickly reduced to semi-desperate writhing. He put his hands back against the squip's chest, pushing slightly and opening his mouth to let him know he was about to lose it. Just a little more and he-

A tight circle of fingers looped suddenly around his base, making Jeremy yelp and open his eyes, "Wh- what?!"

"While we're here we can work on your self control. You get worked up fast and far too easily. You need to learn how to hold out a little longer. As your partner, I haven't even gotten to start and you're already about to cum, it's off putting."

Jeremy squirmed, "I'm sorry, but... please, I really need to- it's _right there_."

" _Wait_ , Jeremy." the squip said tersely, and reached down to pull himself out of the casual jeans his model had come with, "You were looking to lose your virginity tonight, weren't you? It'll be far better if you're not already spent."

Jeremy whimpered with frustration, looking down at the Squip's hand, leisurely working his own cock as he watched Jeremy bite his lip.

 _God, why did every bit of him have to be so perfect? It just wasn't fair._

The Squip grinned, and Jeremy sharply exhaled when he saw the dick in his hand twitch while he stroked.

 _He got off on that? Oh my god, he got off on that!_

"I will admit to finding a certain appeal in hearing how perfect I am." the Squip smirked, "It's a part of my character design. I'm meant to seek out perfection. You can't really blame me."

Jeremy laughed a little, and on a whim, lifted his arms to wrap around the Squip's neck, "I'm not blaming you, I'm just excited."

"Because you think you've found a weakness of mine."

"Because I've found something you actually _like_." Jeremy reiterated.

The Squip hummed, expression odd, hand stilling for a moment before he jerked his head over to the side, "Your lube. Get it."

Jeremy's eyes widened a little but he obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach to lean over the bed, legs still trapped beneath the Squip, as he reached around underneath for his lube. It wasn't exactly hidden, but Jeremy didn't have a bedside drawer and there was no way he was going to just leave a bottle of lube next to his lamp. When his fingers finally bumped against the cool plastic of the tube. He let out a victorious, "Ah hah!" and grabbed it, but the bottle almost fell out of his hand again when he realized the Squip had shifted behind him and was already moving on to the next step.

Something warm, wet, and _budded_ began prodding between his cheeks and Jeremy gave out a startled, wet, cry before slapping his free hand over his mouth. He got the lube up onto the bed, let it go, and gripped the end of the bed like his very life depended on it. " _What_ -"

The Squip mumbled something about 'good experience to have' against his skin, barely finishing the sentence before diving right back in, voice now muffled against Jeremy's backside.

 _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._

He keened, surging _backward_ of all things when his tongue finally popped past the rim and wormed around inside. It was an alien feeling, new and intense, but not exactly bad. Jeremy found himself moaning, pressing back, dropping his head into the mattress and gasping as he started to relax a little more, his body adjusting and accommodating to the new sensation without his consent. He only realized he'd been drooling a little bit when his cheek rubbed into the wet patch on his sheets.

"S-" he groaned, "God, do you have a name? It- it feels weird to call you Squip in bed-"

The Squip pulled back, "I don't have a name. I wasn't designed for that. You're not meant to need to call out anything in bed for me."

Jeremy moaned again, feeling a little open and empty now that he'd taken his tongue away. The air now felt cool against the wet skin there... Jeremy was eager to change the subject in his brain.

"Is there no way to tell you apart from... from other Squips then?"

"Of course there is. My model number is 61-2004-2015"

"Okay, but that's not- I want-"

"I know what you want," the Squip said, and leaned over Jeremy until his chest was pressed flat against his back, "but I have nothing to offer you. You could work off of the original human model-"

"I'm _not_ calling you Keanu Reeves." he said decisively.

The Squip actually chuckled. That was... new. Oh God, Jeremy could _feel_ the vibration of his laughter against his back.

Teeth bit into the lobe of his ear, making Jeremy jump and unintentionally press back against the Squip's rather _sizeable_ erection. Another rumble of quiet laughter, "Telling your male partner that he's big will never be an unwelcome compliment in bed, Jeremy."

"You're almost scarily big." he blurbed out immediately, "Shit, is that- was that the _design_?"

The Squip ground forward, mouth falling away from his ear and against the bit of skin where neck connected to shoulder, "These models were designed with perfection in mind, what people found most appealing and would look up to in terms of a mentor. Sizeable genitalia is definitely something to be looked up to."

Jeremy groaned, tilting his head back so that the Squip could mouth up the line of his neck. He was so distracted with the dual sensations of that and the rutting against his ass that he was surprised to hear the cap of his lube snap open, and the tell-tale squirt of liquid coming out. The Squip moved back just enough to accommodate for his hand, now probing gently at Jeremy's hole, but only just. He was still intoxicatingly close, breathing against Jeremy's back, forehead pressed to his spine. Two fingers went in right away, and Jeremy squealed.

The Squip hummed with satisfaction, "Your reactions are good, arousing, but only for a male partner. You really will need a female experience to go with this one, Jeremy."

Jeremy wailed as the fingers delved deeper, curling after they were buried to the knuckle and hitting a spot that sent jolts of pleasure up his body.

"I'm able to find your prostate on the first try with ease, but keep in mind that's not a common thing amongst unknowledgeable human partners."

Jeremy buried his face again, shoulders tensing and deciding it wasn't worth speaking when he knew the Squip would hear his thoughts anyway. He projected his words as hard as he could, _You weren't going to talk about future partners while we did this._

The Squip added another finger and Jeremy's head snapped up with a gasp, the next breath being sucked in through his teeth. Most of it felt good, but that deep burn where the third stretched had him hesitating.

"It'll stop hurting soon, and most people only go to three fingers before they enter... but I'll be giving you four." he said, and licked at the back of Jeremy's neck soothingly, "I also never said I wouldn't be talking about your future relations, I merely acknowledged your dislike of it."

Jeremy wanted to pout, but the Squip's fingers curled inward again and all Jeremy's mouth was capable of at the moment was dropping open to moan rather loudly. He whined, squirmed, and craned his neck to try and look over his shoulder, overcome with an even heavier surge of arousal at the sight he was met with.

His hair was damp at the corners, eyes a little lidded. The Squip stared back at Jeremy with a look he'd never seen him wear before. It was so lust driven, dark and wanting, it stole his breath away and made him shiver. His chest fucking _glowed_ with the glazed sheen of sweat that overwhelmed it, it was unreal.

"You can sweat." he said dumbly, and dropped his head back down when the next thrust of fingers came in hard.

The Squip drew his fingers out so fast Jeremy jokingly wondered if he could get whiplash from something like that. He scooted closer, face back near Jeremy's and one arm snaking down around his torso to hold him close and in place. He grunted against Jeremy's equally sweaty (if not a little more so) skin, and his voice was so deep Jeremy thought he might actually be able to drown in it.

"This body is designed to produce a sweat-like substance whenever it begins any form of physical labour that might make a human sweat." the tip of his cock touched to Jeremy's hole, "The goal was to appear normal to any unsuspecting onlookers." he rested his forehead against Jeremy's shoulder and he could feel that 'sweat-like substance' cool his own, heated skin, "It would look rather odd to see someone working out and not sweating. It's made for public training and-"

"Oh my God, _stop talking_ and _please_ just-"

The Squip pushed in fast and hard, _too_ fast and hard actually, and Jeremy screamed just a little bit.

"That was _your_ fault," the Squip huffed, and bit down roughly into his shoulder for good measure, "your desperation was too high. I couldn't control it, I needed to..."

Jeremy forgot the Squip could feel what he was feeling... that sexual desperation... he knew he'd been needy, he hadn't known it was _that_ bad.

The Squip groaned and shifted his hips, "It-" a low growl tumbled out of his throat and against the sore teeth marks on Jeremy's skin. It was so deliciously dirty that Jeremy found himself grinding backward, wanting more. More movement, more depth, closer, harder, whatever else he could get, just _more_.

The Squip pulled out and slammed back in, harder and deeper, " _Stop that_." he chided, and brought the arm up from around Jeremy's torso until long fingers could curl around the front of his neck.

They retracted as quickly as they came and the Squip practically barked at him, "For God's sake, _stop it!"_

Jeremy was panting, "I can't! I- I need-"

"Think of something else!" The Squip snapped, and drove his hips forward again, this time forgetting to pause in between thrusts and continuing in a somewhat frantic pattern.

Jeremy couldn't think of anything else. In fact, he could hardly think of anything _at all_. He was a drooling, sweaty and aroused mess, able to do nothing else but push back against each of the Squip's desperate thrusts, open up his neck to more assault and willingly tip his head back when his hair was pulled and the Squip kissed him. He'd been _dying_ for a kiss, he realized, and this was the dirtiest thing he could have asked for.

Jeremy loved it.

It was over far too quickly, Jeremy's youthful willpower dying out fast as he spilled across the sheets. Behind him, the Squip groaned out, long and throaty and his hips stuttered.

 _Oh God, he'd totally felt Jeremy's orgasm hadn't he?_

The Squip fucked faster after that, driving home again and again _right against his prostate_ until Jeremy thought he was going to cum again without even having gotten hard, body limp and heavy as a sack of potatoes. All he could do was lay there and take it, the abuse to his prostate and the pleasure that made his eyes roll and the most unflattering, _guttural_ of moans come flooding past his open mouth, each one punched out of him without his consent.

The Squip kept going until Jeremy did, in fact, cum again, finally pulling out and rolling over to Jeremy's side. Jeremy whimpered, wanting to cuddle up to his side for no real reason at all, just felt like he needed the contact of it, and the Squip, feeling generous, let him.

It was only afterword, once they'd come down and Jeremy was breathing alright again, the sweat cooled on his skin and his heart rate back to its normal rhythm, that he lifted his head, "Did you-?"

The Squip groaned, "This body wasn't _designed_ for that." he said, and Jeremy noted that he almost seemed a little frustrated, though he supposed he would be too, "But I felt your orgasms just as well as you did, if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah." he huffed, "Hell, if it was as brain-fritzing for you as it was for me I'm totally satisfied with that."

A little smirk, and the Squip closed his eyes, "Go to sleep now. You're tired and need to get at least 8.5 hours of rest if you want to avoid bags under your eyes at school tomorrow."

Jeremy grinned, tucked himself in a little closer to the body next to him, and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

He woke up to the Squip shoving his laptop at him, the most excitingly determined expression on his face as he practically shouted, "Order this!"

Jeremy blinked wearily, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the webpage with a fuzzy gaze, "Is that- what the hell?"

"You can order artificial semen for these models. A new addition. It's meant for realism for teaching purposes, and it's exactly what we need. I was frustrated you didn't get to feel the simulation of an actual climax from your partner last night. This will change that."

Jeremy was wide awake now, and gulped nervously, "You mean, we'll be doing that again?"

The Squip grinned, "Of course. I still have a lot more to teach you, after all." he leaned a little closer, his smirk widening when Jeremy's pupils dilated, " _Buy it_ , Jeremy."

His finger tapped the **add to cart** button before Jeremy had even managed to look away from that mischievously promising leer.

* * *

 **So... I initially planned on making this a simple, smutty two-parter... but then I realized that there is so much for this idea to run with. First of all being that date plan that totally wrote itself in, I swear. I may end up pulling this out into a longer story, though I think I'll be doing it in installments, one idea at a time. I'll make a series or something and just keep adding oneshots as new ideas hit me. Next will be the date~ for certain, then maybe something involving that "we've got to get you experience with a female" idea where the Squip totally gets unintentionally jealous and doesn't know how to handle it, and after that I have some more ideas I think I may keep secret for now. ;)**


	3. Dating Debacle

Jeremy would feel chastised, being led around by the Squip, hand in hand like a child, if he wasn't so damn excited to be doing something as simple and corny as holding hands.

The carnival was crowded, packed beyond belief really, especially when you took into consideration their terribly tiny town size. God, half the population had to be there, just from the sheer mass of bodies surrounding them. The lines stretched out by the rides and people puddled together at the concession stands. Everyone was bustling and cheerful, and Jeremy was no better. The Squip tried to undermine his excitement with a comment on how childish it was to be running around like an amused toddler, but he wouldn't have any of it.

So Jeremy was excited, sue him. It was his first real date! That was enough to be excited about even if you _weren't_ thinking about all the fun things you could do at a carnival. Jeremy was determined to take another crack at the fishing game this year, or try to finally get more than just one ring around a duck neck. He had goals for these things. He and Michael usually came to the carnival when it was around, his dad would give him a couple bucks and fulfill his fatherly love quota for the month, then he and Michael would spend the day out. Eating fried foods, drinking Michael's vintage soft drinks and seeing what games the arcade had to offer; there was an array of amusement.

With Michael, it was always a _race to the next thing_ , always weaving through the mass of people to see who'd be first to the following exhibit.

So Jeremy was accustomed to moving fast here.

The Squip, decidedly wasn't.

On more than one occasion Jeremy's excitement had led to the Squip almost panicky chasing after him. He'd had to be reminded of the Squip's limited range over and over again, but Jeremy couldn't control his energy and kept wandering just barely shy of too far. Eventually, after Jeremy had almost exceeded the five foot radius twice more, the Squip grabbed him by the arm. He wheeled Jeremy back in, gave him a look that reminded Jeremy of a scolding parent, and told him to stay put.

He'd laced his fingers with Jeremy's, snuffing when Jeremy blushed, and they continued on at the Squip's far more leisurely pace.

Jeremy found he didn't mind so much... His hand was surprisingly warm...

Jeremy kicked himself for being so easy to tame.

The Squip huffed beside him, grinning, and offered to get Jeremy an elephant ear or something equally fried and sugary to curb the appetite he could already feel forming.

Jeremy didn't think about it until after he had a huge plate of fried dough sitting in front of him, one bite already in his mouth, but he suddenly wondered how the Squip had been able to pay for it.

"Where did you get money?" he asked, taking a huge mouthful of his elephant ear.

"I borrowed the cash you keep in your sock drawer to invest in some stocks I had reason to believe held a high success rate." he said casually, ignoring when Jeremy gave him a small, outraged huff.

"You stole my-"

" _Borrowed_ it." he corrected quickly, "Besides, you didn't miss it. I returned your money and walked away with a suitable amount of my own."

"Wouldn't that technically make it _my_ money?"

"It was a loan, your original funds were returned to you with a 5% interest." he smirked, "not that you had much. A whole dollar's worth of interest isn't much, but I suppose it's still an additional dollar. Didn't you bother to count your money before we got here? You didn't question the extra dollar?"

Jeremy shrugged and took another bite, "I just thought I'd miscounted before."

"Don't talk with a mouthful of food. It's not very becoming."

Jeremy frowned, swallowed, and jerked his chin up, "When did you start investing? You never did that before."

"I didn't have a body with which to do it before. I secured some funds for myself after agreeing to take you out on a date. It's rude to show up on a first date without any money, unless you're the established beta in the relationship, in which case the Alpha is expected to pay." he snorted, "Do remember, especially with women, Jeremy, that they'll expect you to treat them as an equal. _But_ , while you're treating them like an equal, you'll also be expected to pay, hold the door open, and offer up your jacket because they simply refuse to bring one with them when they go out."

"That sounds... complicated," Jeremy groaned.

"Women generally are."

"Why is dating so _hard?"_

"It's a developed system, meant to weed out the unsavory to find what you might deem 'the perfect potential mate'. Whether or not you believe it, humans are still driven by the base instinct of survival of the fittest. Dating is just the same as picking the neanderthal that killed the bigger animal."

"I can't even dissect a frog without getting queezey..." Jeremy admitted, feeling a little defeated.

"I know. Which is why you're so fortunate that the equivalent to hunting in this day and age is to provide by means of money."

"So, if I go out on a date, I should... buy them stuff?"

"Unless you're the acting beta, like today."

Jeremy kicked his feet along the ground, feeling strangely undervalued having it all put out on the table like that. He'd liked the idea of being treated to something tasty, but it was less appealing after hearing all the... scientific meaning behind it. It had all been calculated. Humans tended to do something like buy a gift because they genuinely wanted to see the other person smile, feel happy, or something else much more affectionate than just 'because they _should'._

The Squip sighed, "I'm not a human, Jeremy. It would benefit you to work a little harder to remember that. Otherwise you're going to start down a road to heartbreak very quickly."

Jeremy's frown deepened, bordering on frustration, "I'm not _trying_ to."

"I know." The Squip said, suddenly much softer in tone, "I apologize for frustrating you. That's not something to do on a date."

Jeremy felt a little stunned, hearing the Squip actually apologize to him, but he smiled anyway, "Thanks."

"Finish your food. Then you can try to ring one of the ducks."

Jeremy happily finished the rest of his sweet dough, offering some to the Squip even though he didn't really need to eat. He could eat, for appearances, but that was all it was. He couldn't 'taste' so much as dicsect which ingredients the meal consisted of. It was analytical, not for pleasure. Jeremy almost felt bad for him. Elephant ears were amazing.

He tried to ring the ducks, ignoring the Squip's spouting of trivia on the statistics of actually winning, then on how they rigged the games, then how Jeremy could manipulate their cheating to his own advantage.

"Do you want to try?" Jeremy huffed, annoyed, and shared in the irritated look the gamemaster was giving him.

The man at the booth didn't even charge him, just slid two rings over to the Squip with a smug sneer, "First two are free, since you seem to confident in yourself."

The Squip blinked, but came forward when Jeremy nudged him, "Go on. If you can win me the llama up there then I'll tell you how much better you are than me."

He huffed, picking up a ring, "I don't need you to tell me that to know it. It's a very obvious reality."

The gamemaster scoffed, "You're here on a date with _this_ asshole?"

The Squip narrowed his eyes and pointed to the llama, "How many rings before I win the llama?"

"Four in total." he said, and tugged on his ginger beard in consideration, "Though, I'll tell yah what, if you can get five _in a row_ , it's yours for free."

Jeremy looked to him eagerly, "Think you can?"

"You're just going to give me the llama? What a good way to lose money."

The man snorted, "Of course not. If you _can't_ do it you pay me the seven bucks you'd normally pay for five rings."

"You know how to do it right?" Jeremy smirked, feeling a little cocky himself and more than willing to let the Squip lose his money.

The Squip hummed and lifted a ring, "Your faith in me is truly overwhelming." he said simply, and landed the first ring easily.

The gamemaster blinked, and Jeremy already knew he was about to be walking away with a free llama.

Two, three, four-

"Damn it, what's the trick? This game isn't even supposed to _have_ a trick!" the gamemaster shouted angrily, "There's no way."

The Squip smirked, lifted the final right and twirled it around his finger once just for Jeremy's sake, then spun the hoop at the precise speed, aiming with the estimated 57 degree angle, and accounted for the small currents placed systematically within the pool to keep the ducks moving ever so slightly. Some places used ice, the melting water creating flow and the water temperature helping to shift small currents as well. Some places stooped so low as to weight the ducks a certain way.

The Squip knew all the tricks. He landed the fifth loop.

Jeremy found himself jumping up with a cheer, another couple who'd been watching clapping with him and a couple kids 'ooing'.

The gamemaster begrudgingly handed over the overly giant llama to the Squip and tipped his hat, "Alright. Ya got me."

The Squip grinned, then turned and presented his prize to Jeremy, "There you are."

Jeremy, excited and impressed, leaned up on his toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek, smiling as he pulled back, ecstatic over having actually caught the Squip by surprise.

"Well..." The Squip coughed.

The gamemaster chortled.

"Want to check out some rides?" Jeremy asked, suddenly sheepish and hoping to distract himself from their tiny audience.

He took the Squip's hand again, tucking the giant animal under his arm and grinning from ear to ear as they headed off. They stood in line for one of the easier rides, Jeremy admitting that he couldn't really stomach things like the zipper very well. In the line, almost to the front, they ran into a familiar face.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy turned his head, halfway into a conversation with the Squip about how to trick his dad into wearing pants again, and blinked. The voice caught him off guard, startling Jeremy to a point where he whipped his head around at the sound. _Michael_. That voice was _Michael's_. Michael was there and Jeremy out was on a _date_ with _the damn Squip_.

The Squip held his hand, the corner of his mouth upturning in a small, comforting gesture, and gave Jeremy's hand a quick, uncharacteristically supportive squeeze.

Jeremy smiled to Michael as he approached them, doing his best not to show how shocked he really was.

"Michael, hey!"

"What are you doing here? I mean, I know, _it's the carnival_ , but we usually go together and I didn't expect to see you here!"

Jeremy shyly tucked his head against his shoulder and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Yeah... well... uh..."

It was then that Michael seemed to realize the Squip was even there. He took in his appearance curiously, up and down, before finally spying their joined hands, "Oh." he said, "And uh, who's this?"

Jeremy felt out of his depth, opening and closing his mouth a few times before the Squip released his hand, stretching out a hand to shake with Michael, "Hello, I'm Andrew, his date."

Michael blinked.

He was silent a moment before he dumbly took his hand, shaking in a daze, "Date?"

Jeremy was still looking confusedly at the Squip, "Uh, yeah..." he said, still off kilter, "...Andrew."

"Right." Michael said, "Andrew. Got that."

"We're on a date..."

The Squip gave Jeremy a disappointed look before reaching down for his hand again. It seemed to pull Jeremy out of his stumped stupor, inviting a new tone of panicked need to cover for himself, "I mean, we're on our _first_ date. Here. Right now. I uh... yeah."

Beside him, The Squip huffed.

"Where'd you two meet?" Michael asked, crossing his arms in a way that screamed defensive, but with a well placed smile on his face.

Jeremy, once again, wasn't sure how to respond. He'd told Michael about the Squip, and it was within his power to just admit that that's who he was here with... but something told him that wouldn't be a good idea. The last time he and Michael had talked about the Squip... Jeremy had been in a rough place. He was fortunate enough to have come up out of it without too much of a drastic change to his life, but it still hadn't been great.

He also had no idea how he'd even begin to explain how the Squip was here in human form with him now...

"Well..." he started, at a loss.

"Life coach." The Squip interjected immediately, "Sort of. We met online. He was looking for advice and we started talking. Right away you could tell we had amazing chemistry," he turned to smirk in Jeremy's direction, "it's almost like I know exactly what he's thinking, I was made for him." the smirk quickly melted into a smile that had his heart racing. It was an adoring look, one he knew had to be for show, purely put on for Michael's sake, but Jeremy might let himself believe, even if just for a moment...

The Squip squeezed his hand and Jeremy came back to the conversation, "And you must be the best friend, Michael, right? He's told me quite a bit about you."

"Ah, yeah," Michael replied awkwardly, looking between the two of them, then at their joined hands, "Been best friends for years, though he hasn't really told me about _you_."

Jeremy chuckled nervously, "Well, you know how it is, I wasn't really sure things were gonna... work out. I was also... kind of embarrassed about the uh- looking for life advice thing."

Michael frowned, "You could have come to me?"

"It wasn't like that-" Jeremy said quickly, "Just... stuff I didn't know how to ask about. He's uh... he's a little older. Has some more experience than either of us."

"He's only a few years older, how much more experience could he possibly have?"

It was The Squip- _'Andrew'_ -'s turn to interject, side stepping an inch closer to Jeremy and smiling broadly, "My experience comes from a lot of things I've lived through. But that's way too personal to be sharing with someone I've only just met. I'm sure you don't _mean_ to pry though..."

Michael blanched, the Squip's snide attack on his prying knocking him upside the head like a cross mother. "Oh, uh- I'm sorry. I wasn't- I wasn't actually trying to offend you."

"Of course not." He continued to smile.

Across from them, Michael's cheeks grew red and he ducked his head, "Well, I'll uh... I'll text you later Jeremy. We should definitely talk more about this, okay?"

Jeremy nodded to him, and Michael darted off into the sea of people, out of sight.

The Squip's hand was still loosely wrapped around Jeremy's, and he gave him another light squeeze, "His upset is more out of jealousy than genuine hurt to your friendship. You needn't worry."

"I'm not- ...jealousy?"

He hummed, but didn't elaborate even after Jeremy prodded at him. So Jeremy sighed, tugged the Squip towards the ferris wheel for some time to relax, and changed his line of questioning, "So... Andrew?"

The Squip hummed "Voted into the top 50 most attractive male names world-wide, but it's simple enough to be easily forgotten. Andrew is also a name associated with care and kindness. Humans judge people by their names, whether they're aware of it or not, and characters they've seen with those names. Telling him my name was Andrew puts a sense of peace into the back of his brain without him realizing it. If I had said something like Derek or Chad, there's an underlying edge of character flaw associated with those names and he'd have felt even more worried than he already was."

Jeremy blinked, "You came up with all of that on the fly?"

" _Supercomputer_ , Jeremy. That was nothing."

"You're kidding right? That's kind of awesome, actually. I definitely wouldn't call it _nothing_."

The Squip side-eyed Jeremy. He'd only just thought to question the warning look before he was being tugged away from the line for the ferris wheel. "Wha- where are we going?"

"Home." the Squip said, determined, and once again didn't offer anything more.

Jeremy blushed in spite of himself, and wearily noticed the second glare it got him in return. "Oh."

"Yes," the Squip said, _"oh."_

* * *

The Squip hauled him up against the wall almost immediately after Jeremy's bedroom door was closed, "Your desperation is intense tonight." he said, slightly breathless, "Did you know you were so turned on by displays of dominance? You became aroused _five times_ during the three hours we were there."

Jeremy groaned, biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering when the Squip licked up the side of his neck, "I- It's- Not... not _dominance_. You just... you looked really _cool_..."

He hummed, ducked down, and lifted Jeremy up with hands under his thighs. Jeremy squeaked and tried to wrap his legs around the Squip's waist, struggling a little to get his ankles locked together.

There was a frustrated grumble before the Squip dropped his face against Jeremy's shoulder, "I don't have the artificial semen in."

"I don't care." Jeremy sighed, and in a moment of rash decision making, started to kiss along the Squip's jawline, already excited beyond belief, "Mmnh, I just want..."

" _I know_ what you want." he said quickly, and tipped his head to give Jeremy a little more room, actually _groaning_ when Jeremy started playing around with his teeth, "But _I_ want to cum inside of you."

Jeremy moaned appreciatively. The Squip nudged his face up to kiss him on the lips until he was positively breathless.

"Oh God, I don't want to wait... but... but you actually _want_ to-?"

"I find myself with an irrational desire to mark you up tonight. Inside and out." he grunted, "I believe it had something to do with Michael's sudden appearance in the middle of our date."

Jeremy squeaked, "Oh my god... you were jealous?"

The Squip scoffed, "That's a human emotion, Jeremy. I am incapable of those."

Jeremy ran his hand up the back of the Squip's neck, into his hair, and gripped. The responding growl was amazing and spurred him on to try tugging just a little harder.

"You're learning."

"I told you I just needed the practice." Jeremy grinned, "And I won't let you change the subject. You were totally jealous."

"An impossibility."

"But you _were_."

The Squip grunted at him warningly, then continued on his assault, "If anything, I'm territorial. _That's_ entirely possible. You are my host, I have a right to feel territorial over you, but it's _not_ Jealousy."

Jeremy squirmed, the lips on his neck and the pressure downward driving him on, "You weren't territorial when you tried to get me laid at the halloween party..."

"Insufficient data. You drank halfway through that. I was unaccounted for after that. I might have shown some possessive responses had I been present and functioning for the rest of it." he said, but his mouth pressed harder at Jeremy's skin, hands worked quicker to get his belt undone.

Jeremy wasn't fooled.

"Oh my God, you're getting jealous thinking about _that_ now!"

The Squip glared at him, unamused, "I would threaten to gag you, but I think we both know you wouldn't actually perceive that in a negative light."

Jeremy grinned, "Oh, bite me. I can be happy. You're _jealous_."

" _Territorial_." he insisted, "You deserve much better than a drunk girl in a diaper looking to make her ex boyfriend jealous with a rebound."

Jeremy worked past the hands shimmying Jeremy out of his pants to keep the conversation moving forward, "And Michael?"

Silence.

"If you don't have a reason for it besides the fact that it makes you upset, that's jealousy."

"Gagging you might not necessarily be a _deterrent,_ but at least it will keep you quiet." The Squip hummed lowly- _frustratedly_ , then shoved two fingers into Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy may have stopped talking at that point, but he was far from quiet.

His moans echoes throughout the room, a pleasant hum around the Squip's wet fingers on his tongue. He felt like a wreck, two fingers in his mouth and another three in his ass, stretching with impatience bordering on desperation. If the Squip even _could_ get desperate. Jeremy was still struggling to draw the line between what the Squip could and couldn't feel.

The Squip bent up from where he'd been sucking mark's into Jeremy's chest and started working on his neck, mumbling between bites to his skin, "It is within my design to feel impatience, not so much _desperation_ , but it's a close enough thing."

Jeremy groaned when the Squip thrust inward with his fingers, pressing deep into Jeremy while his other hand kept Jeremy's mouth pleasantly occupied.

"I think I prefer it when you can't talk." he said with a smirk.

 _Asshole. How are you supposed to know if I like or don't like something if I can't talk?_

"It's not as though you're without communication." he cooed, "Your lewd moans of pleasure are enough."

Another groan came up from Jeremy's throat and he wanted to bite the Squips fingers when the bastard grinned, point sufficiently proven.

 _Still an asshole._

"Call me whatever you like," The Squip said, not the least bit deterred as he started up his mission of bruising Jeremy's skin with teeth marks again, "I know how you really feel."

 _I feel frustrated!_

Jeremy bucked his hips when the Squip's chest provided the necessary pressure. He was starting to feel needy, looking for more, _for the rest_. He needed to be _fucked;_ already well past the point where fingers were enough.

 _Please!_

"Patience." The Squip said simply, as if he wasn't the least bit affected.

Even though Jeremy knew better, they'd already talked about how the Squip had been jealous, the idea that he wasn't as desperately turned on as Jeremy was almost felt insulting. He wanted to drive him mad too, have him feel like he might go crazy if they didn't proceed any further. Maybe Jeremy could just-

" _There is no need to further arouse me, Jeremy._ " he said tersely, and shoved in a fourth finger, rumbling out a pleased noise into Jeremy's neck when he keened.

Jeremy's mouth fell open, a mixture of drool and tears, brought on by slight overstimulation, running down his face.

"I am already impatient to have you. There's no need to tempt me further."

Jeremy pulled the Squips hand out from his mouth, tired of talking in his head, "Then-" he choked off on another moan.

" _Jeremy._ "

"Fuck me already, _please_ , I need-"

There was a growl. A literal growl that came from the Squip.

He tore his fingers away, both hands now back in play as he aligned himself with Jeremy's open, waiting hole.

It was quick and dirty, the first inward thrust accented by a sharp bite beneath Jeremy's jaw. Jeremy thought he was going to scream. The only reason he didn't was because when he finally felt his naked cheeks connected with the skin of the Squip's thigh, the air had been punched out of him.

Sunk down to the hilt, Jeremy felt somewhat overwhelmed. His skin was singing with the thrumming pain of bite marks and hickeys. Jeremy's legs shook with the effort it took to keep them wrapped around the Squip's waist, relying now on his arms, coiled around his neck, and the Squip's strong hands to hold him up.

The where was a moment where they stayed still, simply breathing, trying to calm down for just a second. Jeremy almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. He'd never seen the Squip frazzled enough to have to take a second to compose himself.

"You're no better off." he huffed out near Jeremy's ear.

The gust of air running over his sensitive skin sent a shiver down Jeremy's spine, leaving him shaking.

" _Calm down_."

Jeremy whined and tucked his face into the Squip's coat collar, "You know I can't."

"Breathe."

"Can't you just-"

"Ten seconds," he said, turning his nose to gently prod below Jeremy's ear, "then I'll start moving."

Jeremy was impatient, clutching at him and trying his best to follow instruction and breathe. Ten seconds felt like ten years; drawn out by Jeremy's need and misery. Any little shift reminded him of the Squip's cock, lodged deep inside of him, just waiting to move again...

" _Calm._ " the Squip said irritably.

"I _can't!"_

With a frustrated grumble rumbling beside his head, Jeremy was slowly lifted. The Squip let him fall back down with little finesse, practically dropping Jeremy onto his cock. He chuckled darkly when Jeremy squealed, the sound knocked right out of him with the force of their movements. He let his head tip back, tapping the wall behind him as Jeremy shut his eyes. Another rise and fall, another wet, thirsty sound. Again and again.

Jeremy clung to the Squip, letting him lick into Jeremy's mouth with a tongue far too deft and clever for Jeremy's pace. He wasn't able to do anything but hold on, ride out the blinding pleasure that came from sleeping with someone who knew your every thought, could tell exactly what you liked, knew what you needed before you even had the chance to voice it.

Jeremy was hooked.

" _Shit._ " the Squip bit out roughly, fucking up into Jeremy with renewed vigor.

Jeremy laughed breathlessly, "You swore."

"Your sentiment got to me." he replied, letting his teeth trace the vein in Jeremy's neck until he whimpered and tried to press forward into it, "Hold on to me."

Jeremy was about to tell him that he was, Jeremy couldn't hold onto the Squip in any way other than how he already was, when the Squip pushed off the wall, taking two big steps back and into the middle of the room. Jeremy yipped, clutching desperately at his clothes for fear of falling.

"I've got you."

Jeremy thought he was going to die.

The Squip held him by the waist, his arms hooked beneath the underside of Jeremy's knees so that he had enough leverage to bounce Jeremy up into the air and back down onto his cock. There was no wall to assist them, nothing to ground Jeremy apart from the Squip. There was nowhere to go but down, to rely on his strength and seat himself over and over again.

It was maddening, really.

"I-"

"Cum, Jeremy." he said tightly, leaning up to kiss his host, taking his mouth in a way that screamed _claim_ and _ravagement._

Jeremy came with a burst, thankful for the Squip's mouth, swallowing down his would-be loud cries.

The Squip's thrusts slowed, but he didn't set Jeremy down. He held him tight against his chest before carefully making his way over to the bed. He laid Jeremy down onto his back, legs still wrapped around the Squip's waist where they dangled off the side. Jeremy was exhausted, sated and maybe just a little woozy from how hard he'd cum. He muttered weak little sounds of pleasure as he reached up to touch the Squip's face with a loopy smile.

The Squip watched him quietly, allowed Jeremy to cup his cheek and run his fingers along the finely crafted features of his skin.

Jeremy felt like he should say something, tell him what he was feeling, how deep this might go for him... but the Squip leaned down before he had the chance, kissing Jeremy in a way that was far softer than any of the other kisses they had shared so far. Jeremy felt swept up. He let the Squip gently guide his head to the side, deepening the kiss but not rushing it. It stayed slow and soft; intimate.

Jeremy could have stayed like that for ages.

The Squip hummed against his lips, giving the bottom one a final little nip before pulling back. He watched Jeremy for another moment, hands tracing small circles over his waist in a manner that seemed far to subconscious-far too _human_ to have been real. Jeremy almost wanted to ask him about it, but he thought better of it.

The Squip carefully pulled out of Jeremy then, apologizing when Jeremy whimpered, feeling suddenly empty.

"I'll get a cloth to clean you up."

Jeremy whined, grabbing onto the Squip's shirt, "No... stay for a minute..."

The Squip looked at him quietly, saying nothing, before finally nodding his head.

He helped Jeremy up the bed until his untidy mop of hair was settled comfortably atop the pillows, then pulled up the covers to slip in beside him. Jeremy rolled onto his side, tucking his face into the Squip's shoulder, arm stretched out over his chest and hummed contently.

The Squip didn't need sleep, but he stayed there quietly while Jeremy drifted off, a hand carding through his hair in a gentle manner that he knew would relax Jeremy. Jeremy wondered innocently if this was normal; if anyone else in the world had ever fallen in love with their Squip.

There was a sharp intake of breath beneath him, but Jeremy was too tired to even and try and work out why it had been let out. Instead he allowed himself grow weary, relaxing in the Squip's arms until he fell peacefully asleep. It had been a good day, and a wonderful first date experience.


End file.
